COMO LA PRIMAVERA
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Un día de descanso cualquiera podría cambiar radicalmente gracias a su can que solo cuando le da su gana tiene momentos de adrenalina, pero quizás eso es justamente lo que necesita para darle un cambio favorable a su vida. Siempre y cuando no pierda la cabeza. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Doy señales de que aún respiro y estoy en este mundo al traerles otra historia KakaHina. Con algo de OoC y sin lemmon o lime, sorry si decepciono a alguien. En cuanto pueda podre compensarlos con otra historia larga y todas esas cosas sucias que algunas nos encantan.

Ya sin más las (os) dejo en la lectura.

Naruto ni ningunos de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro, solo el de entretener.

**COMO LA PRIMAVERA**

Le encantaba ese lugar, un poco alejado y tranquilo del bullicio de la cuidad. Ya que viniendo de un pequeño pueblo alejado de cualquier tipo de suburbio aún no se acostumbraba a los incesantes sonidos de gente hablando por su móvil yendo y viniendo de cualquier lugar y peor aún para él, el sirenas de ambulancias, bomberos y patrullas. Ese pequeño parque cercas de su departamento era como su lugar secreto, en donde podía leer tranquilamente y sin ser molestado. En ese momento se desconectaba del mundo, avisaba a sus pocas amistades que saldría de la cuidad y que no lo molestaran por celular ya que no tendría cobertura.

El no era de las personas que salían a bares o antros a divertirse, para el diversión era precisamente como se encontraba en esos momentos, tirado en un agradable pasto a principios de primavera, bajo un enorme álamo con su perro Pakun dormido en su regazo. En el parque había pequeños escondrijos que él había descubierto para estar así en esos momentos. Aun así solo hacía falta levantar un poco la cabeza para poder per toda la extensión del lugar.

Jeans de mezclilla, playera de manga larga en negro, tenis deportivos azul rey y que no faltara su ya acostumbrada mascara que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, tenía que usarla debido a sus alergias y el smog de la cuidad, era el atuendo que llevaba puesto un peli plata, con unos hermosos ojos negros y aura soñolienta.

Cerro el pequeño libro naranja de reputación dudosa mientras movía ligeramente a su can para que se despertara, tuvo que moverlo repetidas veces para que por fin abriera sus ojos y lo mirara con molestia debido a los movimientos. Se sacudió el pantalón y salió d su escondite para ir ahora a casa y empezar a preparar la cena. En esos momentos Pakun salió disparado hacia destino desconocido dejando a su dueño sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero.

Estuvo un rato buscando a su can ya cuando iba a darse por vencido (ese can era más listo de lo que parecía y sabia regresar solo a su departamento) con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, una risa un tanto delicada llama su atención. Movido más por la curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaba la melodiosa risa. Vaya sorpresa que se encontró al ver a su can lamer la cara de una chica de cabello negro azulado, piel de porcelana y ojos color perla arrodillada tratando de quitarse de encima a su perro.

-¡Basta! Jajaja Tranquilízate, solo quiero ver tu placa y buscar a tu dueño.- La voz sonó un tanto tímida, pero logró captar aún más la atención del peli plata, quien a distancia veía la graciosa escena. Decidió intervenir cuanto Pakun casi la tumba al césped y viendo que la chica traía un sencillo vestido blanco no sería prudente que eso pasara.

-Gomen, ese es mi perro. Disculpa si te causo alguna molestia.- Se acerca el peli plata y llama a Pakun de un silbido, pero la mascota sabía que estaba en problemas por la mirada de su dueño. Pero como explicarle a su amo que la humana tenía un embriagante aroma a flores, y las flores le gustaban.

Mientras tanto la chica peli negra se asustó un poco por la apariencia del hombre que ahora estaba frente a ella. Si lo veía superficialmente la imagen de pandillero (por dar alguna definición) que transmitía causaba cierto pánico. Aun así la diminuta llama de valentía que a veces surgía en ella se hizo presente, al sospechar que tal vez ese hombre no era el legítimo dueño del animal.

-El perro tiene una placa ¿Podría mostrarme su identificación para cerciorarme que sea verdad?- Se levantó y sacudió un poco su vestido mientras tomaba un bolso que hasta ese momento el chico no había visto.

-¿Desconfía de mí? Creo que es suficiente con que el can me haya reconocido ¿No lo cree señorita?- La situación para él se volvió un poco cómica. Era evidente que a chica frente a él se encontraba nerviosa y podría jurar que había un poco de pánico en sus ojos.

-El ha venido hacia mí y no me conoce. Es justo que sospeche.- Se defendió la oji perla haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no agachar la mirada y que descubriera que se encontraba temblando por dentro.

-Tuche. Usted gana.- Sonrió por debajo de su máscara y saco su identificación entregándose en la mano.

Cuando eso paso, hubo un ligero roce con sus dedos que provoco un sonrojo en la chica. Y vamos que en su caso también provoco algo, una pequeña e insignificante descarga en su espina dorsal, pequeña pero que ahí estaba. Mientras que se reponía de eso, ella verificaba que los datos de la identificación en su mano y la placa del perro coincidieran aprovechando para que disminuyera el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Se levantó y dio una última caricia a Pakun para hacerle entrega al chico, que ahora sabia se llamaba Hatake Kakashi y que casualmente trabajaba para su padre.

-¿Encontró todo en orden señorita?- Guardo sus documentos en su cartera mientras se dirigía a ella, aún seguía sonriendo.

-Ai, gomen Hatake-san demo tenía que cerciorarme de que no quisiera robarse al perro y después querer cobrar alguna especie de recompensa para regresarlo a su hogar.- Dio una lee reverencia de disculpa.

-No tiene por qué Hyuga-san. Le agradezco que se preocupe por mi perro aunque no lo conozca. Pero por favor no me llame Hatake-san, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que ya estoy. Que sea solo Kakashi.- Ahora era él quien se arrodillaba para acariciar a Pakun mientras que este ponía su panza hacia arriba disfrutando las atenciones de su amo. La vio poner la cara de espanto hasta que se dio cuenta que la llamo por su apellido, si antes estaba asustada ahora seguro entraría en pánico.- Sus ojos son muy distintivos, solo la familia Hyuga los posee. Lamento si la asuste otra vez.- Curvo sus ojos a modo de sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-De acuerdo Kakashi-san.- Sonrió tímidamente hacia Kakashi mientras lo veía interactuar con su mascota. Ya pasando el susto por la apariencia del chico y por lo del apellido lo detallaba mejor. Según su opinión era bastante apuesto, no usaba la ropa ajustada pero tampoco entallada, se distinguía que el hombre hacia ejercicio ya que se notaba un poco de musculatura. En cuanto se dio cuenta de hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos los corto antes que se sonrojara, pero por el calor que sentía sus mejillas ya era demasiado tarde. Así que antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta era mejor despedirse rápidamente y disponerse a buscar un buen lugar para iniciar su lectura, que a fin de cuentas para eso fue ahí.- Bueno, si me disculpa, me dispongo a retirarme. Adiós Pakun y pórtate bien.- Se acercó a can y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

-Espero verla nuevamente Hyuga-san.- No supo de donde había salido eso hasta que fue consiente que había terminado la oración. Él no era de los chicos que decir esas cosas, siempre eran las mujeres quienes le soltaban esas frases. Pero por alguna razón tenía ganas de volver a ver a esa chica tímida de la familia Hyuga.

-Hinata, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Y también espero verlo de nueva cuenta.- El adorable sonrojo que adorno su rostro lo embelesaron por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

Cuando ya no pudo verla volteo a ver a su inseparable amigo canino quien había vuelto a su acostumbrada actitud aburrida de siempre y esperaba alguna señal de su amo para ir a casa o algún otro lugar.

-Lugar soleado, justo como la primavera. Ese es el significado de su nombre Pakun ¿Qué será de los Hyuga? No desmintió que pertenecía a esa familia, es obvio por sus ojos ¿Pero será de la familia principal o de los de la segunda familia? Bueno, dudo que sea exactamente la hija de mi jefe, ese hombre tiene cara de amargado y ella posee un rostro muy dulce ¿No lo crees así Pakun?-El animal solo meneo la cola en respuesta dándole la razón y siguiendo el camino que llevaba al hogar de ambos.

Aun existo y estoy con vida. Por si alguien me extraño ToT. Y regrese con two-shot. No tengo lab y por el momento atravieso una situación económica un tanto difícil. Tratare de actualizar para el fin de semana o más tardar próximo lunes. Por cierto no se les pase dejarme sus opiniones y otr vez disculpen si quedo OoC.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo, espero no haber tardado tanto. Y si fue asi, disculpas.

Ya saben, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro.

CAPITULO 2

-Oneesan, te estoy hablando desde hace muy buen rato y tu sigues en las nubes ¿Que puede ser mas importante que mi situación que ocupa mas tu mente?- Reclamaba una chica menuda con cabello color castaño que llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros y que estaba frente a otra chica de cabello negro azulado. Ambas con el color de ojos de la luna.

-Gomen Hanabi-chan, de verdad lo siento.- Se ruborizó Hinata juntando sus dedos índices a modo de clara señal de nerviosismo.

Se encontraba sentada en la cama que pertenecía a su pequeña hermana que la miraba con una ceja alzada y llena de picardía. Cuando su pequeña hermana hacia eso sabia que se encontraba perdida, a continuación se acercaban una seria de escenas en donde todas terminaba con fuertes sonrojos y tartamudeos constantes. Y es que desde que había regresado el domingo pasado del parque en donde conoció a uno de los trabajadores de su padre no podía sacarlo de su mente. Ignoraba completamente el porque, quizás era porque desde hace un buen de tiempo ningún chico le habia vuelto a llamar la atención como lo había echo el peli plata.

-De un tiempo para acá andas mucho en las nubes onee-san, pero sobre todo andas mucho más risueña.- Le decía su hermana Hanabi estirando levemente sus mejillas con burla en su rostro.-Mira que yo aquí sin saber que hacer por la invitación del idiota de Konohamaru a salir y tu no me prestas atención.- Soltó sus mejillas y se dio la vuelta con falsa indignación cruzando los brazos por sobre su apenas desarrollado busto.

-Hanabi-chan, no deberías de llamarlo asi después de que te invito a salir. Tiene mucho tiempo intentándolo de varios modos y siempre terminas golpeándolo o ignorándolo. Deberías de tenerle un poco mas de consideración.- Le "regaño" su hermana mayor sobándose las mejillas que estaban un poco coloradas.

-No me cambies el tema de conversación onee-san. Dime que es lo que te pasa o tendré que sacartelo a la fuerza. Porque si no resolvemos lo que te tiene asi no podrás ayudarme. Así que habla.- Apunto acusadoramente con su delgado dedo índice a su hermana mayor.

-No es nada Hanabi-chan.- Desvío un poco la mirada para evitar los potentes ojos de su hermana.

-No te creo.- Contra atacó de inmediato Hanabi.

-Es verdad lo que te digo Hanabi-chan.- Sentía un frio recorrer su espina dorsal. Si esto seguí asi estaría perdida, no tenía duda de eso.

-Bien no me dejaste otro camino onne-san. Trate de ser amable.- Empezó acercarse a Hinata muy lentamente con los ojos tapados por su flequillo.

-Onegai no lo hagas Hanabi-chan. De verdad no me pasa nada ¡Hanabi-chaaaaan!- El grito fue escuchado por todos en la mansión Hyuga. Incluso el patriarca de dicho clan se vio levemente afectado por el grito de su primogénita en su despacho. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y siguió firmando papeles.

-¡Por favor Hanabi-chan! ¡Por favor! ¡Esta bien, tu ganas, te lo contaré¡ ¡Solo detén tu ataque de consquillas! ¡Onegai!- Suplico finalmente Hinata acostada en la cama de la pequeña Hyuga con ésta encima de ella.

-Por fin soltarás todo. Ahora dime en donde esta tu mente. Y no te atrevas a omitir nada.- Se sentó a lado de la mayor mientras la ayudaba a arreglarse un poco la ropa y el cabello.

-Se trata de alguien a quien conocí, un chico, el domingo pasado.- Hablo la peli negra mientras bajaba su rostro con las mejillas color carmín y jugaba con sus dedos.

Hanabi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su hermana mayor no era de las chicas que se deslumbraban fácilmente por alguien del sexo opuesto, vaya, ni siquiera cuando conoció al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, simplemente dijo que era alguien muy agradable. En cambio ella por poco y tiene un derrame nasal solo por que la saludo. Si mal no recordaba Hinata solo se habia puesto así por un chico rubio cuando ambos cursaban la preparatoria. Y verla de nueva cuenta con ese semblante risueño la alegraba. Ella fue una madre, amiga y hermana, todas en una, así que solo quería lo mejor para ella.

-¿Y sabes como se llama?- Pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-Hatake Kakashi.- Apenas y susurro su nombre, pero fue audible para Hanabi quien casi cae de su cama. Hinata vio su reacción y le causo entre sorpresa y curiosidad.

-¡¿Hatake Kakashi?! ¡¿El contador de las empresas de papá?! ¡Hermanita, hermanita! Con razón tienes esa cara. Es uno de los mas acosados en la empresa. Onee-san mejoro sus gustos.- Paso de la impresión a picar las costillas de Hinata.

-¿Lo conoces?- Abrió sus ojos como platos y con un malestar en su corazón al escuchar a su hermana decir que era de los más acosados, pero prefirió ignorarlo por el momento.

-Un par de veces me lo he topado, ya sabes, cuando voy a sacarle dinero a papá. Él es quien hace la transferencia a mi bella tarjeta dorada.- Juega con su mechón de cabello levantando sus hombros restándole importancia.

-Oh..- Fue todo lo que dijo Hinata mientras desviaba su rostro pensativa.

-Creó que se me ha ocurrido algo.- Hinata volteo a ver a su hermana cuando termino la oración. Si definitivamente acabaría con sonrojos o desmayos al ver esa mirada otra vez en su hermana.

? Al día siguiente en la empresas Hyugas Enterprise, exactamente en el área de finanzas dos hombres, uno de cabellera castaña y otra plateada se encontraban haciendo ajustes de presupuestos y movimientos bancarios cuando el chico castaño llamado Yamato no pudo terminar lo que hacia para encarar a su otro compañero.

-¿Me quieres explicar porque llevas esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro? Estoy empezando a creer que en verdad no eres Kakashi o que alguien te hizo una lobotomía.- Tomo una silla sobrante y la puso a un lado de su compañero a una distancia muy cercana, tanto que hasta podría malinterpretarse.

-No se a que te refieres.- Hizo caso omiso a su compañero mientras seguí revisando documentos tras documentos con su mirada divertida (y sí, risueña, si se puede agregar).

-No juegues conmigo. Toda la semana has estado raro, bueno lo que va de la semana, estamos a jueves. Pero sabes que tengo razón, para empezar el lunes llegaste temprano. Lunes y Temprano no van contigo en una oración. Aparte de que no te has quejado del trabajo en absoluto, incluso estas trabajando demás para, según tu propias palabras, llevarte trabajo a casa.- Se acerco aun más si eso era posible casi hasta que el rostro de Yamato quedó rosando la mejilla de Kakashi.

Éste hubiera reaccionado un poco exasperado sino fuera porque el repentino ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de ambos hombres en la amplia oficina. Y la verdad hubieran preferido que tocaran la puerta, pues hasta ellos mismo sabían que la escena muy bien para mal interpretarse. Pero fue Kakashi quien mas que nada en el mundo deseaba que se abriera un agujero por el suelo o llegaran alienígenas y lo abducieran.

-Hanabi-chan, debiste tocar antes. Sumimasen.- Hinata quedo de estar petrificada a estar decepcionada. Apenas iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Kakashi como rayo la detuvo.

-No interrumpieron nada ¿Verdad Yamato?- El mencionado sudo en frío cuando miró hacia los ojos de Kakashi, juraba que si las miradas fueran agujas él sería alfiletero.

-No, nada. Pueden pasar Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan.- Se acerco a las hermanas que aun estaban en la puerta viendo hacia ambos hombres.

Kakashi levanto levemente una ceja preguntándose de donde conocía Yamato a Hinata. A la pequeña Hyuga, hija de Hiashi todos ahí la conocían. Quizás Hinata si pertenecía a la familia secundaria como el creía después de todo. Aunque eso no explicaba lo de Yamato.

Las chicas pasaron y él como autómata solo cerro la puerta tras de ellas y paso su vista por la mayor. Llevaba un pantaloncillo corto color negro con tenis tipo zapatillas, blusa color lila y su cabello recogido. La pequeña llevaba su cabello suelto con un conjunto de overol-short de mezclilla azul y blusa manga corta en marrón.

-Tiempo sin verte Hinata-chan ¿Como estuvo Kirikagure? ¿Todo bien con los estudios?- Preguntó Yamato a Hinata mientras trataba de despeinarla un poco acariciando su cabeza.

Kakashi al ver esto no supo como reaccionar y simplemente volteó la mirada hacia otro lado. Pero no contó con que Hanabi y Yamato si lo notarán, la primera divertida y Yamato extrañado. Fue la dulce voz de la mayor quien trajo a todos de regreso al momento.

-Termine con notas excelentes tal y como oto-sama quería.- Se ruborizó un poco pero aun así no levanto la mirada para verlo. La verdad es que por la mente de Hinata aun estaba presente la extraña escena de hace unos minutos.

-Bueno Hiashi-san es algo estricto en esos asuntos.- Se alejo un poco de ella (Y el juraba que la mirada asesina de Kakashi no tenia nada que ver. No señor. No era por cobardía) y fue hacia su escritorio.

-Es por eso que como en todo saco excelencia mi padre, manipulado por mí por supuesto, la premio con un día de compras. Así que Hatake-san, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.- La pequeña de las Hyuga se dirigió, al que proclamo como su fututo cuñado, y guiño un ojo.

A Kakashi siempre le agradó la pequeña Hanabi, no era como los demás Hyugas, daba su opinión sin importar lo que dijeran los demás. Solo había un problema en todo esto. HINATA SI ERA HIJA DE SU JEFE ¡SU JEFE! Quizás era el karma que le hacia pagar por su lectura pervertida de Icha Icha. Pero eso no lo amedrentaría, que como era Hatake Kakashi a que esa chica le daba un sí para salir. Porque ahora lo decidía, porque descubrió que no le gustaba a otro chico a un lado de ella y porque simplemente aceptaba que le gustaba mas de lo que aceptaría en voz alta.

Así que mientras tecleaba en la computadora para la transferencia bancaria a la tarjeta de la pequeña Hyuga una idea cruzo su cabeza.

-¿Hanabi-chan? ¿No crees que es mejor una tarjeta para Hina-chan? Así cada quien carga con una tarjeta para lo que pudiera pasar.

El peli plata vió como Hinata se ruborizaba por el apelativo y la Hyuga menor asentía a lo aconsejado. Y tambien pudo ver como Yamato tenía una ceja alzada por toda la situación y después miraba a Hinata. Ok. Eso definitivamente no les estaba gustando. No le gustaba que alguien mas la mirará.

-Kakashi-san...-Volteo inmediatamente hacia ella en cuanto lo nombro ¿Eso que sentía en el estómago eran las nombradas mariposas?

¿Si Hina-cha?- Dios, algo estaba mal con el definitivamente, él nunca, NUNCA, hablaba de manera tan suave.

-Pakkun, ¿Como esta Pakkun?- Por fin Hinata le miraba directamente a los ojos mientras le preguntaba por el flojo perro del que era dueño.

Ella aun estaba ruborizada y sujetaba la correa de la bolsa que cruzaba por su busto. Vaya idea que tuvo su hermana de ir a la empresa para desfalcar a su padre un poco y pasar a ver a Kakashi en su oficina. Pantalón negro con camisa azul rey arremangada a tres cuartos de sus brazos, muy bien formados brazos. Ok, ahí van de nueva cuenta los sonrojos. Se forzó a levantar otra vez la mirada (¿Cuando agacho su rostro?) para ver al peli plata y sus ojos curvados en aparente sonrisa.

-Esperando con impaciencia el domingo para ir al parque. Aunque no entiendo a que va si hace lo mismo en casa que en el parque, dormir. Pero siendo sincero ahora lo veo con mas interés de ir a ese lugar.- En parte era verdad, el perro veía mas constantemente por la ventana hacia dirección del pequeño parque. Tal perece que a ambos los cautivo la chica de mirada luna.

-¿No le molestaría si fuese a verlo de nueva cuenta?- Se encogió un poco en si misma mientras esperaba que el peli plata le diera una respuesta afirmativa. Y de igual manera tambien quería ver a Pakkun, pero su mayor motivo era estar otros minutos cercas de ese hombre que la intrigaba y hacía saltar su corazón.

-Las veces que quiera Hina-chan.- Accedió de inmediato el peli plata tratando de no verse tan obvio.- Su tarjeta Hinata-san.

-Gracias, Kakashi.- La tomo y de inmediato la guardo. Pero esas manzanas que eran antes sus mejillas si que se veían jugosas.- Lo veo este domingo entonces. Nos vemos después Yamato-san.

-Hasta pronto Hinata-chan.- Apenas y saludo Yamato como autómata preguntando que habia pasado ahí.

Al cerrarse la puerta Kakashi se estiro en su silla tras su escritorio con los brazos atrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa por demás radiante en el rostro.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?- Fue lo único que pudo preguntar el castaño con evidente confusión.

-Nada, solo que tengo una cita con la hija de mi jefe.- Sonrio aun mas esperando ya con impaciencia el domingo.

-Y eso es algo ¿Bueno?- Soltó ya un repuesto Yamato con una ceja alzada. Si era sincero con Hiashi como padre no sabia de verdad si Kakashi sobreviviría, esperaba que si. Era uno de sus mas estimados ambos.

Kakashi simplemente no escuchó o quiso escuchar, por el momento solo se encontraba en las nubes.

Termineeeeeeee, espero que les haya gustado. Algo soft para lo que estoy acostumbrada hacer.

Dedicado a todo el grupo de KakaHina fans de Facebook. Con arto cariño, espero y de verdad les guste.


End file.
